


Cosmic Love

by HedaMel7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Español, F/F, alternative universe, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaMel7/pseuds/HedaMel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que las grandes historias de amor transgreden años y siglos: Romeo y Julieta se sigue representando en los teatros, por ejemplo. Pero ¿podría una historia traspasar un universo entero? La respuesta es sencilla: por qué no. Este fic es la historia de Clarke y Lexa, o de Lexa y Clarke, en una época como la nuestra, con conflictos muchos más mundanos y con un amor de esos que se cocinan a fuego lento. Una historia en la que el mayor reto es el de superar los miedos. </p><p>Este es un fic AU que pretende rememorar la que fue, y es, una de las historias de amor/odio/deseo más bonitas de los últimos años. La mecha que inspiró esta historia es este vídeo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dD5OwN4Us8Y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notas aclaratorias (por si en un futuro se me olvida cómo están relacionados los personajes y os perdéis con la lectura):
> 
> ·Lexa tiene 21 años y es titulada en Filología Clásica. Vive con su tía, Anya, y con su primo pequeño de 9 años, Aiden. Trabaja como ayudante en el gimnasio de su tío Titus, ex marido de Anya, y es voluntaria en la asociación contra el cáncer de la ciudad.  
> ·Clarke tiene 23 años y es licenciada en Enfermería. Debido a diversos contratiempos, no pudo terminar el curso práctico para poder ejercer de enfermera así que trabaja en un bar para conseguir el capital suficiente para acabarlo. Vive con su novio, Finn.
> 
> ·Raven tiene 23 años y estudia Ingeniería Robótica. Dejó la ciudad cuando se marchó al MIT a estudiar, aunque aprovecha los veranos para visitar a sus amigos. Adoptada por su antiguo orientador del colegio, Jake y Abby Griffith.  
> ·Finn tiene 25 años y es ex-jugador de béisbol. Cuando contaba con tan solo diez años fue adoptado por Jake y Abby Griffith.  
> ·Octavia tiene 21 años y estudia danza profesional. De pequeña saltó de casa de acogida en casa de acogida hasta que Marcus Kane la adoptó, tras evitar que su hermano fuese a un correcional de menores.  
> ·Bellamy es el más mayor del grupo con sus 26 años. Actualmente está en la Academia de Policía, a la vez que se dedica a ayudar a su "padre", Marcus Kane, a educar a chavales problemáticos.  
> ·Abby Griffith/Kane es la madre de Clarke y, en parte, la madre de Raven y Finn. Casada con Jake Griffith durante diez años, se quedó viuda de él cuando su hija apenas contaba con doce. Adoptó a Raven y a Finn, dos chicos en busca de casa de acogida, después de comprobar el potencial de Raven a nivel intelectual en una charla que dio en un orfanato. Es orientadora de instituto y ex doctora especializada en pediatría.  
> ·Marcus Kane es la actual pareja de Abby y padrastro de Clarke. Fue durante muchos años policía y lo dejó después de perder a su mejor amigo. Tras ello se dedicó a trabajar como orientador de instituto y a tratar con chicos problemáticos. Conoció a los Blake después de arrestar a Bellamy, y tras mucho batallar, pudo hacerse cargo de su custodia.

_I took the stars from my eyes_

_And then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow_

_I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating_

_You were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

(Cosmic Love, Florence + The Machine)

 

_Le costaba respirar. La ansiedad le recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, impidiéndole coger aire correctamente. A su alrededor, el murmullo incesante de cientos, quizá hasta miles de personas quienes, arremolinados en torno a donde ella se encontraba, jaleaban y gritaban, en un idioma que no acertaba a comprender. Una parte de sí misma, irracional y casi innata, le pedía que mantuviese la calma, que todo estaba en orden y que la forma correcta de actuar era mantenerse serena. -Heda- una voz grave y masculina sonó a su espalda. Al girarse se dio de bruces con un tipo alto, vestido con unas túnicas extrañas y cabeza rapada, repleta de tatuajes. -¿Sí, Titus?-preguntó. Se sorprendió al oírse. No pretendía hablar, ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de articular palabra y, sin embargo, había hablado. En su tono no había ni sorpresa ni confusión, sino una fría y absoluta autoridad. -Esto le pertenece-Titus le entregó una pequeña chapa de metal. Ella la cogió en la mano, la cual también estaba irreconocible, sudada y completamente llena de callos. Quiso preguntarle a Titus qué demonios estaba pasando, qué era esa chapa y por qué la llamaba Heda._

_El hombre malinterpretó su mirada y asintiendo tomó la chapa de su mano. -Anya querría que peleases con ella, Heda-sin más preámbulos se la colocó en la frente, donde milagrosamente quedó pegada. Tras asegurarse de quedaba ahí, se giró y se perdió en la multitud. Ella se quedó completamente en blanco, intentando adivinar qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué su tío Titus parecía un monje medieval con tendencias metaleras? ¿Volvía de nuevo a soñar con que era una guerrera de un pueblo imaginario? ¿De nuevo volvían las pesadillas? ¿Aparecería otra vez Costia? La simple idea de volver a verla le dio un retortijón en el estómago, acompañado de un sutil escalofrío. No estaba preparada para soñar de nuevo con ella, y menos ahora que por fin había decidido superarlo. -Vaya, no sabía que mi presencia le provocara escalofríos, Heda-una figura inmensa, perteneciente a un hombre de muchas hechuras y aura poderosa se posó a su lado. Una sonrisa petulante se enmarcaba en su cara. -Roan- -Deberíamos ir ya a la arena ¿no cree?. Guarda eso para dentro de unos minutos-el hombre comenzó a andar a lo que parecía un estadio, donde la gente gritaba y todos parecían estar esperando algo de manera impaciente. Sin tomar conciencia de sus acciones, le hizo caso al hombre que había llamado Roan y envainó la espada. Parecía increíble que pudiera manejarla, teniendo en cuenta el peso de la misma y el control que es necesario para mover una de esa envergadura. Cabizbaja arrastró los pies contra su voluntad hasta la arena._

_Una vez allí, con todo el mundo jaleando y la tensión copando el ambiente, notó cómo cada fibra de su ser se transformaba. Por un momento temió no estar soñando y que de verdad le tocase luchar, pero volvió a escuchar esa extraña palabra. Titus hablaba desde un improvisado palco, donde gritaba y daba instrucciones. Ella lo escucho solemne, como si entendiese cada palabra que decía. Una vez calló, aferró sus dedos a su espada y gritó. “Quiero despertar, quiero despertar, QUIERO DESPERTAR” se repetía una y otra y otra vez mentalmente. Los segundos corrían desbocados y cada vez parecía más factible que hubiese de enfrentarse a la masa de músculo y tamaño que tenía al lado. En su interior, una parte de sí misma calculaba la distancia, la trayectoria, el peso y las capacidades de su rival, elaborando una estrategia. La ansiedad le estaba empezando a provocar arcadas y la espada, otra vez en su mano, comenzó a pesar una tonelada. Angustiada buscó en derredor algún elemento fuera de lugar, una pista que le sirviese como vía de escape, algo que la sacase del sueño; no encontró nada. La angustia le oprimía el pecho cada vez más y más. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un rostro extrañamente familiar, el cual enmarcaba los ojos azules más bellos que había visto en el Universo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Un miedo nuevo, distinto y ajeno a ella se apoderó de sí misma durante unos segundos. Todo a su alrededor se calló para poder sólo concentrarse en su voz, pero su boca no dijo nada. -Me alegro de que hayas venido-se oyó decir. -Yo también-replicó la dueña de los ojos azules. Ella se giró bruscamente para que no la viera sonreír sutilmente. Llena de una extraña confianza y orgullo, empuñó la espada con ansias y se lanzó a la pelea…_

 

-¡Lexa, despierta!-

-¿Hmm?-

-¡Vamos, vamos, despierta!-

-Déjame en paz, Aden-

-¡Pero ya hemos llegado! ¡Tienes que ver esto, es alucinante!

Lexa abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. Un fuerte rayo de sol le dio la bienvenida a la nueva ciudad, cegándole por unos instantes. Su primo pequeño, Aden, daba botes en su asiento.

-¿Estás bien, Lexa?-preguntó su tía. Anya la miraba preocupada por el retrovisor, sin perder de vista la carretera.

-Sí…creo- Lexa se removió en su asiento. Tiró del cinturón de seguridad para hacerse hueco y poder respirar mejor. La ansiedad que le provocaba el viaje y todo lo que le suponía había vuelto a activarle los problemas de dormir. Esta vez, la parálisis del sueño que le impide “salir” de los mismos había llegado demasiado lejos; lo había sentido todo como real y auténtico.

-¿Otra nueva crisis?-

-No, no. Tan sólo un sueño extraño-quería disipar las dudas de su tía.

-Yo no he visto que hicieras las cosas que sueles hacer cuando tienes pesadillas de las tuyas. Ni has gritado, ni gemido, ni llorado. Sólo has pronunciado al final una palabra- apuntó Aden.

-Heda-susurró.

-¡Esa mismo!-

Lexa no lo escuchaba. Su mirada estaba concentrada en un cartel luminoso de lo que parecía ser un pub. El coche aminoró su marcha, deteniéndose en el cartel.

-¿Qué será?-

-Parece un bar o un pub o algo así. Lo vi en las guías que me ofreció la inmobiliaria. Son como una franquicia -Anya volvió a meter la marcha correspondiente para arrancar el coche.

-Vaya…- ¿Habría visto el cartel nada más llegar a California? Sí, seguramente sería eso. Vio el cartel y la palabra se le quedaría guardada en la memoria. Sí, eso era, con total inseguridad…aunque la inquietud no se le quitaba del cuerpo.

-Preparaos chicos, ¡estamos llegando! – Anya dejó asomar una sonrisa. Lexa no pudo evitar que se le contagiase, aunque no llegó al entusiasmo de su tía. Agradecía, no obstante, el esfuerzo titánico que Anya estaba haciendo por ella –es esa de ahí, mirad- señaló una casa de apariencia austera, de tejados rojizos y paredes color miel.

-¿Una urbanización?-preguntó Lexa alzando una ceja.

-Sí-respondió con un suspiro de resignación- la mejor relación calidad-precio que pude encontrar. Y además cerca de donde vive Titus.

-¿Estaremos cerca de papá?- inquirió Aden.

Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, hacía meses que no veía a su padre.

-Sí, y de su gimnasio. Podrás pasarte horas allí entrenando-

-¡Quiero que me entrene Lexa!-aulló. Su prima le miró y le revolvió el pelo, asintiendo. El niño no paró de decirlo hasta que hizo que se hiciesen una promesa de meñiques.

El coche aparcó con suavidad en la puerta de la casa, para no tener que abrir el garaje y maniobrar demasiado. Anya salió primero, seguida de Aden, quien corrió a por su caja de cosas “importantes”. Lexa permaneció unos minutos más dentro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?-Anya le abrió la puerta del vehículo.

-Sí. Estoy lista-le dio la mano a su tía, saliendo fuera por fin. Respiró hondo y se aferró a la idea de que estaba ahí porque necesitaba ese cambio, aislando los pensamientos malos y la estúpida idea de estar traicionándola. Esa mudanza la estaba salvando, pese a que su ansiedad le gritase lo contrario. Soltó aire durante unos segundos, para después sostener una caja dispuesta a meterla dentro de la casa.

-¡Cuidado con esa caja, ahí llevas todos tus discos!- Lexa asintió. Dio un par de pasos hacia la entrada principal pero no pudo dar muchos más. El trimbrazo de una bicicleta la hizo saltar en su sitio, sorprendida y asustada por partes iguales. La bici pegó un frenazo y se paró junto a ella.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Lo siento, no había visto que era carril bici!- exclamó mirando hacia el suelo, muerta de vergüenza.

-Nah, no pasa nada. Poca gente ve la señal y más aún si no es de por aquí- su voz denotaba jovialidad y simpatía, dos cualidades poco usuales en la vida reciente de Lexa. Su tono era roto, esa mezcla de ronquera y voz grave –ahora que ya lo sabes ¿me dejas pasar? Llevo prisa, mi jefe no tolera muy bien la tardanza.

Lexa asintió, atreviéndose a mirarla por fin. La caja estuvo a punto de caérsele cuando descubrió al rostro de su sueño en persona. Se apartó completamente sonrojada; ella simplemente sonrió y siguió pedaleando. A lo lejos su figura se fundió con el fondo. Por primera vez en meses, el corazón le dio vuelco y no porque se lo provocase la ansiedad.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte del capítulo "piloto". Perdonad posibles fallos, suelo escribir de forma "automática" y sin corregir mucho. A Kerouac le salía del carajo pero a mí no, así que si veis inconsistencias, decídmelas por favor!

_Un momento. ¿Por qué estaba corriendo? ¿Qué buscaba? “Calma, respira y analiza la situación, Clarke. Estás soñando, es obvio que estás soñando” se repetía las palabras una y otra vez, sin encontrar un resultado favorecedor. Todo a su alrededor le era extrañamente familiar, provocándole una fascinación inaudita. Sentía, con total claridad, el calor y el polvo instalándose en su garganta y, en sus oídos, tronaban con una realidad palpable las voces de cientos de gargantas. La inquietud que la invadía, sin embargo, no era propia de alguien que se siente extraña en un sitio que no conoce, sino más bien se parecía a la ansiedad de estar buscando algo._

_-¡Heda!-gritaron varios hombres al lado suyo._

_Clarke dio un salto, sorprendida por el aplauso y el ruido que se generó de pronto. Extrañada quiso mirar más allá de la masa de gente, deseosa por saber también por qué la gente coreaba el estúpido nombre del bar en el que acababa de empezar a trabajar. “Es un sueño Clarke. Por supuesto que la gente grita el nombre del bar; esto no es tan extraño si lo comparas con el día que soñaste que viajabas en una nave espacial gigante.”_

_-¡Heda ganará la batalla!-replicó un niño a su espalda._

_-¡No lo hará!-dijo un chaval._

_-¡Sí que lo hará! La comandante Bekka la inspirará y dará fin a la vida del Azgeda-otra niña, algo más mayor que el crío, lo refutó._

_El intercambio de palabras pronto pasó a ser un galimatías lingüístico al comenzar a hablar en un idioma que poco, o nada entendía. ¿Era estonio acaso? ¿Inglés antiguo? Y sobre todo ¿por qué soñaba en algún idioma inventado? Asustada momentáneamente porque sus pastillas contra la ansiedad le estuvieran llevando al delirio absoluto, Clarke quiso alejarse cuanto antes de los niños charlatanes, adentrándose en la multitud.  Una vez perdida entre un centenar de personas, escuchó a un tío calvo y de aspecto peligroso recitar una frase en la que volvió a mencionar la dichosa palara. Las sensaciones que se le removieron por dentro se alejaban de la incredulidad o la ansiedad; el corazón se le había parado momentáneamente al escuchar Heda._

_Llevada por una necesidad difícil de explicar, Clarke comenzó a dar codazos y a colarse entre la gente. Como si del descubrimiento más importante de la Humanidad se tratase, la rubia avanzaba sin pensarse dos veces el porqué. Fuera lo que fuese que había en el centro de aquella especie de estadio, estaba relacionado con el motivo de su sueño. Algo en ella anhelaba algo que sólo se encontraba ahí._

_Finalmente y tras cabrear a más de uno a su paso, Clarke llegó a la primera fila._

_Y allí estaba ella, de espaldas. Clarke notó cómo se quedaba sin aire. Sus músculos se tensaron, mientras su corazón le latía tan fuerte que pareciera que quisiera quebrarle las costillas. Cuando ella se giró, el mundo pareció ir a diez mil revoluciones por minuto, pese a que ni tan siquiera hubiesen pasado unas milésimas de segundo._

_Ella fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo pero…_

-¡Griffin!-

-¿Eh?-se despertó de pronto. Levantó la cabeza de encima de su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba húmedo debido a sus babas. Se limpió rápidamente el rostro, aunque nada podía hacer por disimular. Su jefe la había vuelto a pillar.

-Dale un respiro, Don, tío. La chica se está aclimatando –su compañera de trabajo pasó a su lado veloz, como si el hecho de ir en patines no le afectara en su movilidad –seguro que en un par de días se maneja con soltura-

-Emori, no puedo dejar que mis empleados duerman en el trabajo-

-Tienes razón Don, lo siento –Clarke reprimió las lágrimas. Las malditas pastillas para la ansiedad tenían efectos secundarios, algunos casi peores que la propia ansiedad. Entre las clases nocturnas y el trabajo en el bar, Clarke no descansaba en condiciones, y eso también repercutía en que fuese capaz de quedarse dormida de pie.

-Márchate que yo te cubro. Hoy es domingo, no habrá mucha gente por la zona. Ve y duerme anda, que yo me encargo-

-¿Estás segura, Emori?-

La chica asintió con una sonrisa. Su jefe, Don, hizo un gesto con la mano mientras balbuceaba que no sabía qué haría con el sueldo. Se acercó a ella y le dejó un paquete en la mano.

-Son plásticos, para la Asociación. ¿Los seguís recogiendo, cierto?-

-Sí sí, muchas gracias-Clarke sonrió al tipo. Su aspecto era amenazante, alto, barrigudo, calvo y rudo, pero en el fondo era un sol de persona. Sabía que no la había contratado por sus habilidades como camarera –era nefasta, de hecho-, sino porque se compadecía de ella. Su orgullo la hacía sentirse un poco mierda cada vez que lo pensaba, pero al menos tenía una motivación para mejorar en un trabajo como el que tenía. Debía demostrarse a sí misma que era lo suficientemente buena como para no despertar compasión.

-¿Hoy viene tu chico a recogerte?-le preguntó Emori, desde el otro lado de la barra.

-No, hoy no puede. Va directo a la asociación-Clarke sonrió débilmente. De un tirón, alzó su mochila repleta de cosas y saltó la barra –la sesión de radio acaba de terminar, prefiero que vaya directamente allí.

Su compañera asintió, en un gesto de compresión. Clarke volvió a dedicarle una leve sonrisa, terminando de recoger sus cosas. En cuanto tuvo todo, salió del local sin hacer ruido, directa a su bicicleta. En el camino a ésta, no dejaba de reproducir el sueño que acababa de tener. Era de un vívido inusual, casi como si lo estuviera viviendo; casi como si fuera otra vida. Todas sus emociones, sentimientos e incluso, todos sus sentidos, se encontraban a flor de piel. Había notado el roce de la capucha, el intenso olor a tierra y el escozor en la garganta por culpa del polvo. Todo, absolutamente todo, había sido _real_. Incluso el nerviosismo y el pellizco en el estómago cuando la había visto.

Pero ¿quién era ella? Según dicen, colocamos a personas en los sueños de manera azarosa, quizá tan habiéndola visto una sola vez. A Clarke, el rostro de la enigmática muchacha que portaba una espada era familiar, como si la conociera. Por más que rebuscó en su memoria, ni el nombre ni el recuerdo aparecían. Por un momento pensó que podría haberla visto en el bar, que a lo mejor era un cliente habitual…la frustración la inundó con más fuerza que la duda, haciéndola pedalear con más rapidez y fiereza de la que tenía pensada.

Tanto es así, que Clarke llegó a su destino quince minutos antes.

-Perfecto, esto está cerrado-miró el local. Un cartel enorme que decía “Domingos A.C.E.C.” con un dibujo de un monigote ondeaban en la fachada. El horario que marcaba estaba señalado en rojo, como riéndose de la llegada de Clarke. Aburrida y repentinamente agotada, cogió el teléfono casi por costumbre y se puso a mirar. El nombre de Finn aparecía en línea. ¿Le hablaba?

_Hey, ¿cómo han ido esas sesiones?_

¿Lo mandaba? ¿Le podía preguntar de esta guisa? Borró el mensaje.

_Finn estoy en el local, ¿por dónde vais? ¿Todo bien? ¿Has vuelto a tener náuseas?_

¿Demasiado formal? Más que su ex prometida parecía su madre.  Cerró el chat con Finn. Buscó Mamá.

_Mamá, ¿cómo han ido las sesiones? ¿Está de mejor humor?_

Enviado.

_Está bien, cariño. Algo aturdido pero es normal. Va algo adormilado, le he dicho que descanse. ¿Te parece si lo dejo en casa?_

Clarke lo sopesó por un momento, teléfono en mano. Finn debía de descansar pero realmente necesitaba acudir a esas estúpidas reuniones. Su equipo jugaba en unos minutos, y lo conocía tan bien como para verlo encender la televisión y torturarse por no poder estar ahí.

_Ni de coña, mamá. Tráelo, aunque esté cansado. Hoy juegan y eso significa que no se va a querer perder el partido…_

Su madre tardó en responder. Casi la podía imaginar pensando qué hacer.

_Supongo que tienes razón, tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Él no ha mencionado nada en todo el día, puede que no se acuerde._

Ugh. Odiaba cuando su madre cuestionaba sus decisiones. ¿Para qué le preguntaba, entonces?

_Sí que lo hace. Y sabe que si dice algo, no le dejaré ver la tele. Tráelo. Hoy además viene gente nueva, según me dijo Nathan. Va a ser una reunión distinta. Le viene bien._

El siguiente mensaje de su madre fue un sencillo pero eficaz OK. Clarke se quedó mirando el móvil, preguntándose si haría bien o no en la decisión que acababa de tomar. En su cabeza bullían mil posibilidades, acompañadas todas de diversos miedos y una incertidumbre inconmensurable. Cada vez era más difícil tratar todo lo relacionado con Finn, y más aún sin sentirse culpable. Esforzándose por respirar, echó mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, donde las pastillas prácticamente palpitaban, invitándola a relajarse.

Sin embargo, no llegó a meter la mano en el bolsillo. El sonido de unas llantas sobre la grava la distrajo. Una voz infantil, de un crío pequeño, sobre salía entre tanto silencio.

-¿Seguro que es aquí, mamá? ¡Estamos en medio de un bosque!-

-No es un bosque Aden, sino un parque. Lo vimos de camino a casa- la réplica prevenía del interior del vehículo. Hablaba con una suavidad aterciopelada, con un deje de cariño y autoridad que parecía impropio para una voz tan joven. Clarke guardó el móvil, apelada por la curiosidad.

-El GPS dice que es aquí. Titus me dijo que no parecía una Iglesia evangélica. Lo describió como un “local de fiestas, pero de gente que reza”-

-¿Una Iglesia?-la chica misteriosa seguía en el coche. Clarke se aupó al tocón de un árbol cercano, de considerable altura.

-Sí, una Iglesia. El pastor o yo que sé qué presta el lugar durante los fines de semana. Da misa en plena calle o algo así, y alquila el sitio a Asociaciones y grupos. Antes era de Alcohólicos anónimos, y ahora es de la Asociación Contra el Cáncer-

-América: la tierra de la Fe, la solidaridad y los negocios-una risa sarcástica acompañó al comentario. Seguidamente un par de largas piernas, enfundadas en unos shorts vaqueros, se dignaron a salir del coche. El resto del cuerpo, para desesperación de la rubia, no lo pudo ver. Un árbol colocado estratégicamente en su campo de visión se lo impedía.

-¿Entramos ya?-preguntó el niño.

-Cariño, tú vas a quedarte fuera conmigo. Sólo va a entrar tu prima, que para eso es la voluntaria-

-Podéis entrar ¿eh?-

-No, no es lugar para Aden. Además, yo no soy miembro. Tú eres la que quieres ser voluntaria, acarrea con las consecuencias-

Sus voces se perdieron conforme se adentraron un poco más al fondo del parking, justo donde estaba la salida del mismo. Interpelada por una insana necesidad saber quiénes eran la extraña familia nueva, Clarke se preparó para bajar del árbol. Saltó sin mirar dos veces, aterrizando un poco mal y trastabillando en dirección a su bicicleta, aparcada a un par de metros. Adivinó que iba a darse contra ella irremediablemente.

Unas manos firmes le detuvieron en plena caída.

-Auch-dijo. Su tobillo acababa de girarse en una posición nada agradable.

-¿Estás bien?-la misteriosa dueña de voz familiar le agarraba fuertemente por la cintura, lugar por donde la había cazado al vuelo.

-Sí, solo es el tobillo-la chica tiró de ella hasta ponerla derecha. Clarke se limpió rápidamente los pantalones. Levantó la cabeza, echándose el cabello rubio hacia atrás y esbozando su sonrisa de disculpa perfectamente ensayada. Se quedó sin habla.

-Oh vaya, no tiene buena pinta. ¿Necesitas un hospital?-la chica no la miraba. Clarke podía jurar que ni si quiera la había visto, sino que sencillamente se la encontró de golpe y la rescató de pegársela contra la bici –no puedo ver si está inflamado pero si te duele y eso…-se agachó- si no tienes seguro, yo me puedo encargar, o te puedo llevar a algún sitio de estos de visita gratis.

-No-consiguió decir. La misteriosa muchacha por fin levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes se entornaron un momento, como si estuviera intentando adivinar quién era –quiero decir, no hace falta. No está lastimado, sólo es una leve contusión. He pisado mal y eso se traduce a un par de días de cojera, nada más. Pero gracias-le tendió la mano a la chica, para que se irguiese.

Un silencio se metió entre ambas. Clarke le dedicó una media sonrisa, y aprovechando que la tenía de la mano, se la estrechó.

-Encantada de conocerte, supongo-

-Eh…lo mismo digo-la chica seguía mirándola de una forma extraña, pero no de manera incómoda. Era como si estuviese descifrando un acertijo fascinante. De pronto, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron. Fue a decirle algo pero una voz las interrumpió; ambas se separaron, con la sensación de haber sido pilladas en un momento muy íntimo.

-¿Vamos ya, hija?-su madre había aparecido de la nada, ni siquiera la había oído llegar. La chica se separó sin perder la sonrisa, entrando en el local antes que ellas. Su madre le comenzó a hablar sobre la sesión de la tarde; la rubia no la escuchaba. No dejaba de pensar en quién demonios sería la chica que acababa de salvarle de un estrepitoso accidente.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

Lexa se quedó mirando a la chica sin atreverse a moverse un ápice. Sentada en una de las sillas colocadas en círculo, la muchacha apenas parpadeaba mientras miraba fijamente a Clarke, intentando aclarar sus ideas. ¿Era una locura pensar que se trataba de la misma persona? En el sueño, la que acudía a verla antes de la pelea tenía prácticamente su mismo rostro, aunque el peinado y el color del cabello diferían ligeramente. Sus ojos, de un particular y poderoso azul, parecían los mismos pero no podía decirlo con seguridad. La vividez del sueño, las sensaciones y lo estrafalario del mismo hacían imposible dilucidar si realmente se trataba de ella o si estaba empezando a mezclar fantasía y realidad. Sea como fuere, el magnetismo de la chica era algo de lo que nadie, aparentemente, podía escapar: al entrar en la habitación casi todos corrieron a saludarla.  
Absorta en sus pensamientos, Lexa no oyó a la persona que venía tras ella. Una mano moviéndose con energía frente a su rostro la hizo reaccionar, provocando que parpadease repetidamente e intentando no caerse del asiento.  
-Estabas en la parra ¿eh?-le espetó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Lexa se levantó rápidamente, prácticamente saltando hacia él. Titus la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja -¿cómo estás pequeña?-dijo, visiblemente emocionado. La chica farfulló un “bien”, seguido de “estás aquí” y un “te he echado de menos, tito” y varias cosas más.  
La escena, repleta de ternura, llegó a silenciar a gran parte de los asistentes quienes miraban asombrados a ambos. Para la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, Titus era un gruñón y severo entrenador personal, famoso por conseguir ponerte en forma en tan solo unos días a base de un duro entrenamiento. Nadie, ni por asomo, se podría imaginar que el tipo sonriese y tuviese un lado cálido. Al separarse, él cambió su rostro por su habitual rictus de seriedad, espantando la vista de los curiosos.  
-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó. Lexa asintió –no lo estés. Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte. Sabía de sobra que tu tía no querría entrar, y menos con Aden –la chica fue a decirle que el niño estaba fuera pero no le dio tiempo –no, no he visto al peque aún. Quiero que sea una sorpresa: le dije que me encontraba lejos de aquí para que no se impacientase demasiado.  
-Está deseando verte, tanto como lo estaba yo-los ojos de Lexa rezumaban alegría. Titus, pese a no ser su tío biológico, era para ella de los principales miembros de su familia. La había conocido cuando era una cría y siempre había sido el primero en apoyarla, en entenderla. La separación de él con su tía Anya fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, aunque finalmente ambos acabasen de buenas la relación -¿tú también eres voluntario?-preguntó. Él tomo asiento a su lado, negando con la cabeza.  
-Vengo a apoyarte y a decirles que dejo el gimnasio a su disposición. Todos aquellos que quieran participar tienen vía libre de hacerlo, gratuitamente. Sé que después de Costia esto es muy importante para ti. Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que esto salga adelante –sonrió. Lexa agradeció el gesto y la honestidad de su tío; a él nunca le temblaba la voz cuando se trataba de hablar de ella. Quiso responderle y decirle algo más allá de un ‘gracias’ pero la reunión empezaba y hubo de quedarse en silencio.  
-¡Muy buenas a todos y todas!-un estruendoso hola llenó la sala- ¡bienvenidos y bienvenidas a nuestra reunión semanal! Como todos sabéis hoy Brad se enfrentaba a una operación complicada…y su mujer ha llamado diciendo que está perfectamente –el chico que hablaba, de tez oscura y una sonrisa inabarcable levantó los brazos, pidiendo vítores y aplausos- ¡sí señor! Nos alegramos inmensamente por Brad y su valentía. Seguro que todo sale bien-  
-¿Se sabe ya habitación para visitarlo, Nathan?-preguntó una mujer. Lexa buscó la poseedora de dicha voz, descubriendo que se trataba de la mujer que acompañó a la rubia dentro de la sala. Estaba sentada junto a ella, cogiéndole la mano en señal de apoyo. Ella no la miraba, sino que sonreía a Nathan con lágrimas en los ojos. A su lado, un chico de pelo largo y oscuro sentado en una silla de ruedas escondía la cabeza entre las manos, visiblemente molesto por el ruido.  
-No Abby, todavía no. No he querido molestar mucho a Sonia, ya sabes, por el post-operatorio. En cuanto sepamos algo más, lo comunico- el chico hizo un gesto de disculpa. Seguidamente volvió a su gran sonrisa- sí, sí, ¡una gran noticia la de Brad! Sin duda será una experiencia que estará deseoso de compartir-hizo una breve pausa- y hablando de compartir, ¿alguien quiere empezar hoy a contarnos qué tal le ha ido? ¿Brian, por ejemplo?-  
El interpelado le sonrió desde una silla en la que estaba sentado. Con algo de dificultad se irguió del asiento, apoyándose en una muleta.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Brian –un ‘hola Brian’ se escuchó en la habitación- soy enfermo de cáncer, concretamente tengo un tumor en el costado derecho. Llevo siete meses de tratamiento y aun me quedan dos. Esta última semana no ha habido ninguna novedad importante –Nathan le dio un beso rápido y le ayudó a sentarse.  
-Gracias cariño. A ver, siguiente…¿Finn?-Clarke se movió de la silla, cambiando su postura a una claramente defensiva. El chico a su lado, en la silla de ruedas, se quitó las manos de la cara. Negó vehementemente.  
-Está algo cansado-lo justificó rápidamente Abby-ya hablará después-  
-Está bien, está bien, no hay prisa. ¿Siguiente?-una chica levantó la mano. Dijo su nombre enfermedad y su situación, y a continuación todos le dieron ánimos y hablaron con ella. Así hasta que pasaron por todas las sillas, quince en total. Lexa escuchó a cada uno de ellos con atención, fijándose en los familiares y amigos que se congregaban alrededor, preguntándose qué historia podrían contar ellos.  
-Bueno, bueno, parece que hemos terminado. ¡Llega el turno de novedades! Esta gentil señorita de aquí –Nathan se acercó a su silla, apoyándose en su hombro- es nueva, tal y como podéis imaginaros. Está aquí para aceros una propuesta, así que escuchadla porque creo que será interesante.  
-Mi nombre es Lexa, Lexa Maclay –carraspeó un poco. Los nervios le agudizaron la voz, algo que la irritó en su fuero interno- estoy aquí para proponer un método de ayuda para familiares y amigos –los cuchicheos cesaron; todas las miradas se posaron en ella- no sé si será realmente de ayuda pero a mí me funcionó en su día, incluso cuando estaba enferma –miró a la chica rubia, para darse confianza. Ésta la miraba con interés.  
-¿En qué consiste?-preguntó Nathan, echándole una mano.  
-Ah sí, perdón. Estoy algo nerviosa –admitió con una sonrisa. La audiencia le respondió con otra sonrisa afable-mi propuesta es ayudar a los familiares y amigos mediante el deporte y la canalización de energía. Esta enfermedad te llena de frustración y rabia, y a veces no sabes por dónde vas a sacarla. La mejor manera que se me ocurrió a mí de llevar mi problema y el de mi pareja –un nudo en la garganta le hizo temblar la voz; se dijo a sí misma que se concentrara- fue el deporte y las artes marciales. El hapkido, karate, kickboxing…te obligan a serenarte, a controlar tu cuerpo y enfocar tu mente en una sola cosa. Unido al taichí o pilates, el resultado es bastante positivo. Ayuda muchísimo.  
-¿Y una chica como tú va a enseñarnos a pelear?-dijo un tipo de unos treinta y muchos -¡pero si no tienes dos golpes! Venga ya hombre, menuda estupidez.  
-¿Cómo nos va a ayudar ponernos violentos en algo tan delicado como tratar con un paciente enfermo?-replicó otra mujer.  
-Si quieres vendernos tu gimnasio y tus cosas mejor no vengas, este es un sitio serio –aseveró un chaval.  
Lexa no supo qué decir. Se quedó callada momentáneamente meditando una respuesta pero una persona se le adelantó.  
-¡Oh venga, vamos! Para una vez que alguien trae algo divertido e inusual con el que entretener a los familiares ¡vamos y la atacamos! A mí me parece una idea cojonuda, la verdad –Lexa buscó entre la multitud a la dueña de esa voz. La encontró en Waves, una chica de ojos claros, piel aceitunada y cabello cobrizo que se había identificado como la hermana de Jon, el chaval que había replicado que buscase un sitio serio –no le hagas caso a este imbécil-dijo en relación a su hermano.  
-El gimnasio no quiere retribución económica alguna. Yo pongo mi local gratuitamente a todo aquel que sea enfermo o familiar directo del mismo. Tanto Lexa como yo nos haremos cargo de las clases, adaptándonos a los horarios-Titus habló con la autoridad que le caracterizaba; atajó cualquier comentario –ella es una chica fuerte, con bastantes combates a sus espaldas. Aprendió Taekwondo cuando no podía mover el brazo derecho para aprender a manejarse con los pies, se hizo con las técnicas básicas del hapkido tan sólo para conquistar a una persona –Lexa sonrió, recordando esa anécdota- y ha llegado a saber de kickboxing porque durante su reposo estuvo viendo películas dedicadas a eso y al Muay-Thai y quiso saber lo básico de esa disciplina. Se necesitan más de un par de tortas para tumbarla-sentenció orgulloso.  
-Sí, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo nos va a ayudar a ser violentos para lidiar con nuestros hijos, nuestros hermanos enfermos?-la preocupada señora volvió a insistir.  
-Cada arte marcial es una filosofía de vida. No se usa para pelear fuera de un ring o de un tatami, sino que se aprende como una disciplina- Clarke despegó los labios por primera vez desde que entrase en el recinto –a mí me parece una buena idea también, es una forma de lidiar con el estrés. Lexa asintió dándole la razón.  
-Yo os dejo ahí mi propuesta, y si hay alguien interesado sólo tiene que decírmelo –concluyó. Nathan asintió complacido y le dio las gracias. La chica no estaba muy contenta con el resultado, pero algo era algo al fin y al cabo.  
-Sin duda alguna, la iniciativa parece una buena idea. Incluso para algunos como Brian, que con la excusa de la enfermedad están perdiendo forma-bromeó. Brian le hizo burla y le apuntó con la muleta-el pilates, cariño, se puede hacer tumbado –la sala rio, disipándose de nuevo la atmosfera –a ver, al lío… ¿Quién quedaba por intervenir? Ah sí, Finn. Adelante, tío.  
El chico tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, saliendo de su burbuja. Durante todo el rato estuvo fuera de la charla, del mundo. Solo ahora Lexa pudo verle la cara: el chico era atractivo, moreno y de ojos oscuros, de pelo largo y sedoso.  
-Mi nombre es Finn, supongo que de apellido Griffin. Esta semana he empezado la quimioterapia por fin, y bueno, como sabéis estoy jodido con el puto osteostarcoma. Soy otro puto enfermo más como lo que estáis aquí, aunque dos dedos de frente. No estoy feliz, no me gustan que me hagan bromas y odio estar en este lugar. Soy el único que sabe que no vamos a sobrevivir y todo esto es una puta mierda, por mucho que gilipollas vengan proponiendo gimnasios y cosas. ¿Para qué? ¿Para recordarnos a los que vamos en una maldita silla que somos inútiles? ¿Te estás riéndome de mí en mi puta cara?-el chaval movió los brazos en señal de frustración.  
-Finn…-le recriminó Nathan.  
-A callar Miller, que da la sensación que solo escuchas cuando se te dicen cosas bonitas o tu novio te habla. Ahora estoy yo expresándome –tomó aire y senteció- Solo quiero deciros que os vayáis a la mierda-.  
-¡Bueno Finn, vale ya!-gritó Clarke. Ella había estado callada todo el rato -¡ten la decencia de disculparte ahora mismo!  
-No pienso hacerlo-  
-¿No? Pues que te den. Estoy harta de ser condescendiente, de tener que tratarte como si fueras de cristal y no te pudiera decir nada- la chica cogió sus cosas, con rabia –un saludo a todos-dijo antes de salir del círculo de sillas.  
-Eso, márchate. Todos sabemos que lo estás deseando, que lamentas cada día de tu vida el haberme aceptado la propuesta y que no te importo. ¡Vete a dar patadas a un gimnasio!-  
-¡¡Finn!!-gritó Abby. Lo cogió por la silla y lo arrastró –nos vamos nosotros. Disculpadnos-enfadada tiró de él hacia fuera, mientras éste seguía gritando insultos. Clarke, sin poderlo evitar, salió a correr hacia la otra puerta, sollozando.  
La situación había sido tan violenta que nadie se atrevía a decir nada; Lexa estaba sin poder articular palabra frente a lo que había visto.


	4. Capítulo 4

Lo odiaba, joder que si lo odiaba. Con cada rincón de su alma. No podía evitarlo, no podía más. Finn se había empeñado en hacerle la vida un infierno desde que le dijesen que su enfermedad no tendría cura. Lo tendría que haber dejado cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero sencillamente no pudo; justo cuando había tomado la decisión le llegó el diagnóstico. Ella y su madre sabían que Finn no duraría hasta el siguiente año, así que ¿por qué romperle el corazón y acabar con la relación? A fin de cuentas, si ella lo dejaba a él no le quedaba nadie y, en cierto modo, Clakre sentía que le debía estar con él hasta el final. No todos los años fueron malos, y pese a que ahora la relación se hubiese quebrado de una forma irreparable, en un rincón de su alma ella sabía que una parte de sí seguía queriendo al chico del que se enamoró una vez. No obstante, Finn no se equivocaba al decirle que se arrepiente de la decisión de haberse quedado a su lado. Qué error más grande. Ahora es ella quien sufre, por varios motivos: ni puede decírselo a él, ni puede confesarle que sus dudas son ciertas y que hace mucho que dejó de quererlo. ¿Cómo se abandona a alguien a quien has amado durante mucho tiempo? Era una pregunta que la perseguía día tras día, apagándola.  
En su bolsillo las pastillas palpitaron con fiereza, seduciéndola con promesas de calma momentánea y cese de lágrimas. Clarke se había jurado no volver a tomarlas cada vez que sintiese la necesidad, sino que escucharía a su médico y le haría caso a su madre: solo la tomaría por las noches cada dos días. La adicción que le había generado le había traído varios problemas, los cuales aún batallaba a diario. Quedarse dormida en mitad del trabajo era uno de ellos, pero había otros aún más graves. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en la cabeza, obligándose a silenciar las voces que se entrecruzaban en sus pensamientos y concentrándose en respirar.  
-¿Estás bien?-dijo alguien su espalda. Clarke se giró bruscamente, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían salido sin su permiso. La enigmática chica morena estaba de pie tras ella, asomándose por la puerta.  
-¿Eh?, sí, sí..no pasa nada-Clarke sonrió levemente.  
Lexa dudó sobre si seguir adelante o no, pero finalmente salió del recinto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El lugar era bastante tranquilo, aislado del ruido que se cocía en el interior, donde la gente hablaba y comentaba la jornada.  
-Pensé que era otra salida-dijo como para sí misma.  
-No, no. Esto era parte del claustro cuando era un templo católico. Con la reforma se ha quedado como un pequeño jardín. Si caminas recto –le señaló hacia las galerías laterales- llegas a la parte de las oficinas. Un poco laberintico pero fácil de entender cuando llevas un tiempo aquí-  
-Es bonito-apuntilló Lexa. Clarke, sentada en los escalones que bajaban hacia el restaurado claustro, la invitó a sentarse –no pretendía molestarte. Es solo que vi que, bueno, estabas un poco mal y se me ocurrió que quizá te apetecía algo de beber.  
Clarke aceptó el vaso que la chica le ofrecía. Adentro, con total seguridad, la reunión se habría acabado para dar comienzo a la pequeña merienda con chocolate y dulces que siempre organizaban. Para Miller, amigo de la infancia y uno de los impulsores de la asociación, el juntarse con otros enfermos y familiares era vital para poner sobre la mesa ciertos problemas que no salían en la sesión de terapia. Ella normalmente presidía la merienda repartiendo el chocolate, pero hoy no era un buen día.  
-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-preguntó.  
-Miller se acercó a mí a pedirme disculpas por la actitud de la señora Rosemand y los comentarios de Phillip y Jon. Estuve hablando con él un rato, diciéndole los horarios y tal y alguien preguntó por ti. Le dijo que estarías en la sala del fondo, pero que te diera espacio. El chico se fue y al rato, al ver que nadie se pasaba por aquí, cogí un chocolate y vine. Pensé que al salir te habrías ido, así que he venido un poco a tientas-  
-Posiblemente el chico con el que ha hablado Miller sea Monty –Clarke se pasó la mano por la nuca, algo avergonzada por su actitud y por verse tan frágil frente a una desconocida-debería hablar con él –miró el móvil y vio que no tenía notificación alguna, así que mejor sería esperar -¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué ha venido a buscarme?-Lexa fue a decir algo pero Clarke se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado brusca, por lo que se lo aclaró –me refiero a ¿qué te ha llevado a…?-  
-¿Venir a ver cómo estabas? No lo sé, empatía quizá. Yo…pasé hace mucho tiempo por esto mismo ¿sabes? A menudo la gente se olvida de lo que es estar al lado del enfermo, y el enfermo se olvida de que una también tiene sus límites…me sentí un poco identificada con lo que te acaba de pasar, así que al saber que seguías aquí me decidí venir a ver si querías algo, o si lo necesitabas.  
-Gracias-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de disculpa. El silencio se hizo entre ellas durante un breve instante. Por la cabeza de Clarke corrían diez mil preguntas, pero una sobresalía de entre todas las demás. Sin embargo no la formuló, sino que decidió empezar una conversación más trivial -¿de dónde eres…Lexa? ¿Lo he dicho bien?  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Tú eres ¿Clarke? –la rubia asintió- no estaba segura. Antes cuando nos cruzamos fue todo como muy rápido. Ah, ahora que recuerdo ¿tu pie?-  
-Algo dolorido. Al levantarme con tanto ímpetu me ha dado un buen tirón, pero se está recuperando-  
-Me alegra oír eso, no parecía tener muy buena pinta –le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Como si de pronto recordara que le había hecho una pregunta, contestó- soy de un pueblo cercano a Nueva York, aunque me he criado gran parte de mi vida en Washington-  
-Vaya, y ahora estás aquí-  
-Ahora estoy aquí, sí –Lexa sonrió -¿y tú? ¿Eres de aquí?-  
-No, qué va. Me vine a este lugar hace varios años, cuando trasladaron a mi padre. Técnicamente soy de Austin, pero ya ni recuerdo como era vivir allí-  
-Sí, a mí me pasa lo mismo con Nueva York. Todo el mundo alucina y me pregunta cosas sobre la ciudad y siempre respondo lo mismo: bonita, ruidosa y repleta de gente. Es lo único real que recuerdo-  
Clarke dio una carcajada. Al hacerlo la cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle; una mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro.  
-¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntarle Lexa. Clarke miró al suelo, con ambas manos aguantándose la cabeza. Una parte de sí se preguntaba si no sería todo infinitamente más sencillo si se dejase llevar y contarle a una desconocida todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Tenía la impresión de que, al no conocerla, podría contar su historia tal y como ella la sentía, sin tener que dar justificación alguna a sus decisiones o sus actos. Sería tan fácil soltarle todo del tirón, liberarse…sin embargo, otra, más sensata y temerosa hizo que se tragara las ganas.  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Es tan solo un dolor de cabeza-.  
La morena hurgó en sus bolsillos buscando algo pero por su expresión no lo encontró.  
-Creía que llevaba encima algo para calmar los dolores pero me lo he dejado en el coche. Desde que llegué aquí me persiguen las jaquecas y siempre llevo algo, pero ya sabes, basta que lo necesite que no esté.  
-No te preocupes. Eres muy amable –Clarke sonrió, pero esta vez de verdad. Una extraña familiaridad se había instalado entre ellas, haciéndola sentir muy a gusto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La mezcla de timidez y fiereza que emanaba Lexa la hacía parecer indescifrable, algo que hacía que Clarke dudase entre seguir hablando con ella o salvaguardar las distancias. Dio un sorbo a su propio vaso y miro por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, quien agarraba con ambas manos el vaso y miraba hacia el fondo del pasillo, como perdida dentro de su cabeza.  
-¿Es verdad que sabes tantísimas artes marciales?-preguntó, rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había instalado ente ambas pasados varios minutos sin hablar. Lexa la miró, parpadeando rápidamente como si la hubiesen sacado de su cabeza, y acto seguido dejo entrever un atisbo de sonrisa.  
-¿No me crees?-inquirió  
-Sí, sí que lo hago…es solo que me impresiona. Todas parecen tan difíciles y tan complejas de manejar.  
-Lo son. Realmente sólo controlo bien de Taekwondo, y no del todo. Mi juego de manos sigue siendo muy, muy pobre pero todo es cuestión de mejorar-  
-Me sigue impresionando mucho-Clarke apoyó su barbilla en sus rodillas, mirándola de soslayo con una sonrisa- ojalá yo supiera alguna de esas cosas. Siempre me han llamado la atención, ¿sabes? Pero nunca me he dedicado a aprender.  
-Pues tienes un gimnasio a tu disposición, Clarke-la sonrisa de Lexa se ensanchó, lo que provocó que sus ojos se achicasen. El rostro de la muchacha, lleno de amabilidad y buenas intenciones tocó a Clarke en una parte de sí misma. Desde que su vida era un tren sin frenos, pocas veces se había visto con alguien dispuesto ser amable con ella.  
-Si tengo tiempo te aseguro que voy- Lexa por toda respuesta asintió. Siguieron hablando un rato más sobre las particularidades de cada arte marcial. Lexa hablaba y Clarke escuchaba atenta, agradeciendo en silencio que la chica supiese qué necesitaba en ese momento. Su cabeza pedía a gritos una distracción y la muchacha, muy conscientemente, seguía hablando enlazando un tema con otro. Cuando terminaron sus vasos de chocolate y la conversación se fue apagando, las dos se levantaron y se pusieron rumbo a la salida, Clarke guiando por los entresijos del viejo lugar. Al salir llegaron a la parte lateral de la iglesia donde la rubia pudo ver que la mayoría ya se habían ido. La oscuridad se estaba colando por entre los árboles.  
-He de volver a casa-ladeó levemente la cabeza -muchas gracias por…bueno, por todo. Realmente necesitaba compañía. Ha sido muy agradable conocerte-le tendió la mano. La otra chica se la estrechó. Clarke pudo palpar los callos en la zona baja de la mano, los nudillos endurecidos y la firmeza. También sintió un relámpago de electricidad que emanaba entre la distancia que las separaba, así que sacudió la cabeza para intentar quitarse esa sensación y sencillamente sonrió.  
-Igualmente. Nos volveremos a ver, Clarke. Te espero en el gimnasio-sus manos se separaron y Clarke asintió. La rubia puso entonces rumbo a su bicicleta, ignorando el dolor lacerante de su tobillo. A su derecha, un niño pequeño de unos diez años corría en dirección a ella aunque pasó de largo, gritando algo y siendo correspondido por la chica nueva que acababa de llegar. Miró por encima de su hombro y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo cuando vio al niño placar a la muchacha, quien lo cogía en brazos y le daba falsos mordiscos. Volvió a dirigir la vista al frente y se encontró con el rostro de una mujer, no mucho mayor que ellas, viendo la escena con los ojos repletos de ternura. Al pasar por su lado, la mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza en forma de saludo y ella la correspondió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el tremendo retraso en la actualización :'(


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me ha salido largo, muy muy largo pero no se me ocurre ninguna forma de recortar algunas partes. Espero que lo disfrutéis, si alguien me lee, y que sea de vuestro agrado.

-Lexa, venga, arriba-la morena abrió lentamente un ojo, acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana. La silueta de su tía se vislumbraba en la semioscuridad de su habitación, sentada en el filo de su cama. Reticente, la chica se sentó brevemente en la cama y tomó en sus manos el vaso de café caliente que le ofrecía.

-¿Qué hora es?-murmuró, todavía dormida.

-Hora de levantarse. Titus te espera en una hora en el gimnasio-la respuesta de la muchacha fue suave quejido –voy a despertar a Aden, que se tiene que preparar para su primer día en el colegio. No me hagas protestar como venga y te pille dormida. Lexa asintió y apoyó el vaso, casi ardiendo, en la mesilla de noche. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, volvió a dejarse caer en la cama y hundió su cara contra la almohada. No se dio cuenta siquiera de que había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

_Los ojos de uno de sus terratenientes se posaron sobre ella en busca de aprobación cuando el mensaje llegó a la tienda de campaña. Lexa se puso de pie, incapaz de seguir salvaguardando para sí la inquietud que le recorría el cuerpo, deliberando acerca de la atrevida propuesta que le habían realizado los miembros del pueblo Celeste. El mensajero esperaba estoico cualquier decisión, lanza en ristre preparado para marchar y comunicar cualquiera de las dos opciones que la Comandante estaba barajando._

_-No sabemos si será una trampa, Heda-_

_-Gustus, no están en posición de venir y asesinarme-sus ojos se posaron sobre su protector, quien asintió –les hará falta más que sus armas del espacio y sus trucos baratos. ¡Jorol!-el mensajero parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza, dispuesto a recibir órdenes-dile al capitán de la guardia que se asegure que quien venga a hablar conmigo esté desarmado. Merei, ve y comprueba de que el perímetro esté asegurado-._

_El interpelado hizo caso y salió rápidamente de la tienda. El sonido de sus artilugios resonó dentro del cubículo hasta que sus pasos se perdieron. Lexa entonces miró hacia Indra, su mejor lugarteniente._

_-¿Qué opinas tú, Indra? ¿Debemos dejar que la gente del pueblo Celeste hable con nosotros?-_

_-No lo sé, Heda. No confío en ellos, en ninguno. Son los responsables de la muerte de trescientos de nuestros mejores guerreros-_

_-Pero Lincoln estaba con ellos-repuso Lexa. Gustus carraspeó -¿sí, Gustus?_

_-Lincoln ya no es uno de los nuestros. Tampoco podemos fiarnos de él. Además, nadie ha tenido noticias suyas desde hace tiempo; quizá hayan acabado con su vida-_

_Lexa movió su cabeza hacia delante en señal de afirmación y volvió a mirar hacia el frente, intentando dar con la respuesta más sabia sin dejar que los sentimientos de venganza y rechazo le nublasen el juicio. La lógica le decía que si el Pueblo Celeste tenía algo que decir y se arriesgaba hasta llegar al campamento enemigo era porque el motivo era lo suficientemente fuerte._

_-¿Se conoce el motivo de la visita?-_

_-De acuerdo a lo informado por Jorol, la gente del pueblo Celeste desea comunicarle algo sobre un ofrecimiento –Gustus apretó los puños en señal de desprecio-deben estar tan atemorizados que seguro que se inventan lo que sea, desesperados por evitar nuestro irrevocable triunfo._

_-Calma, Gustus. No nos precipitemos –Gustus asintió-dile a Jorol que he evaluado la propuesta. Acepto el intercambio de información, con la condición de que me envíen a su persona al cargo y completamente desarmada. Quiero escuchar qué tienen que decir._

_-Pero Heda, podría ser una trampa-_

_-Lo sé, Indra. Por eso estarás aquí. Gustus vigilará su llegada._

_Ambos asintieron, aparentemente conformes con lo ordenado, pese a que Lexa sabía que Gustus no estaba a gusto con su visión de las cosas. Mientras esperaba a que le traigan ante sí a la persona que lidera a sus recién llegados enemigos, se dedicó a marcar mejor sus pinturas de guerra._

_-Heda- -¿Sí, Indra?- la mujer calló y le ofreció una de las dagas que había sobre la mesa, bellamente tallada en madera. Lexa la cogió y la evaluó, midiendo su fuerza y alcance-gracias-la mujer hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y volvió a su posición. Fuera de la tienda, mientras, se armó cierto revuelo entre sus soldados cuando atisbaron a Jorol caminar con alguien del pueblo Celeste. El mensajero se adelantó y se coló de nuevo en la tienda._

_-Adelante, Jorol-_

_-Heda-una breve inclinación de cabeza, en señal de respeto-el pueblo Celeste ha enviado a su mejor guerrera. Aquella a la que llaman Clarke, la líder del primer grupo que llegó a la Tierra. Un grupo la está escoltando hasta aquí._

_-Clarke, cómo no-Indra soltó un bufido, el cual la Comandante acalló con un gesto._

_-Gustus hazla pasar. Jorol, gracias por tu servicio. Puedes descansar-el hombre asintió, colocándose al principio de la tienda con el arma preparado, como muestra de respeto a la Comandante. La susodicha se dejó caer en el improvisado trono que habían realizado sus soldados en la el campamento provisional, la daga descansando en su mano._

_Unos segundos más tarde, la tienda se abría para dejar pasar a una muchacha prácticamente de su misma edad, de cabello dorado y con unos ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo del que provenía. Lexa se acomodó más aún en su asiento y fijó su mirada en la muchacha, quien caminaba entre asustada y decidida mirando todo a su alrededor. Una parte de sí pensó en seguida en lo mucho que aquella a la que llamaban Clarke se parecía a ella cuando fue a su primer encuentro del Consejo. Lo desechó al instante, adoptando su postura estoica, dispuesta a amedrentar a la atrevida muchacha que había luchado con astucia y fiereza contra su pueblo._

_-Así que tú eres la que quemó vivos a trescientos de mis guerreros-afirmó._

_La chica..-_

-¡Lexa!-buscando aire abruptamente, la muchacha abrió mucho los ojos. Anya estaba en su cuarto, con el ceño fruncido y una bola de ropa en la mano. Visiblemente enojada se la tiró encima -¡te dije que no te durmieras!

-Perdón, perdón-resopló. En su cabeza, los lánguidos recuerdos pululaban por su memoria mientras intentaba ubicarse de nuevo. El recuerdo vívido del extraño lugar en el que se había visto durante el sueño todavía resonaba en su memoria, como el eco en una montaña. Esta vez, la inmersión dentro del mismo la había conseguido separar de su consciencia, siendo incapaz de pensar por sí misma y sorprenderse de ver a Gustus con ella completamente transformado en una especie de guerrero. Para más inri, Clarke, la chica que conoció hace dos semanas, volvía a aparecer en ellos y como la última vez, Lexa sentía una terrible conexión con ella y una miríada de emociones. Se había sentido vengativa, llena de odio, de temor y determinación, incluso algo petulante, y después había pasado a sentirse atraída por esos ojos, genuinamente interesada por esa chica. Todo a la vez y muy rápido, como si una cuerda invisible las hubiese unido en ese instante.

-¿Estás bien, Lex?-la voz de Anya estaba completamente llena de consternación. Sin duda alguna le había estado hablando y ella sencillamente no había oído ni una sola palabra -¿te ocurre algo? Si es porque te cause problema trabajar en el gimnasio puedo llamar a Titus –su voz se suavizó, sin rastro alguno de la rabia con la que había entrado en el cuarto- Ya sabes que ni para mí ni para él es molestia y no quiero que hagas algo porque te sientas en la obligación, ni que lo dejes de hacer por el mismo motivo.

-Anya-Lexa volvió a parpadear. Agarró el vaso de café, algo más frío, con una mano y con la otra enrolló su mano alrededor de la muñeca de su tía- estoy bien. Ni es de lo mío ni tiene que ver con Titus. Sé que a él no le importa que decidiera vivir contigo, así como estoy segura de que te alegras inmensamente de que tenga trabajo con él. Es solo que he tenido un sueño muy vívido, eso es todo.

-¿Qué has soñado que te ha dejado tan trastornada?-

-¿Sinceramente? No lo sé, solo sé que cada vez es más recurrente la sensación que tengo cuando sueño con ese lugar, como si hubiese estado ahí –sacudió la cabeza, su pelo ondulado y salvaje moviéndose alrededor de su cara, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz-probablemente sea el estrés de la mudanza.

-Ya sabes que si vuelves a sufrir un episodio-empezó Anya; Lexa la cortó antes de que siguiera.

-Estoy bien, te lo prometo. Ahora si no te importa voy a cambiarme-Anya asintió, con todavía un deje de preocupación brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

***

-Abre más las piernas, si no lo haces vas a equilibrar mal el peso y vas a terminar por joderte la cadera- Lexa comandaba, segura de sí misma y de sus palabras. Su cliente, un hombre entrado en carnes en plena efervescencia de la cuarentena, bufó visiblemente molesto. A Lexa sus sonidos la irritaban porque no sabía si era porque el hombre era verdaderamente vago o porque la infravaloraba pero conseguía mantener la calma y la profesionalidad.

-Lo estoy haciendo bien-aseguró-he cogido esta máquina cientos de veces y nadie nunca me ha dicho cómo tengo que usarla-Lexa puso los ojos en blanco y, sin poderlo evitar, le dio un suave tirón en el brazo derecho. El hombre se tambaleó hacia un lado a punto de caerse pero ella fue más rápida y lo atrapó al vuelo, la mano firme sobre su espalda.

-Si estuvieras bien balanceado ni un empujón fuerte te hubiese hecho caer, Andrews. Deberías hacerle caso a tus monitores-Titus apareció de la nada, con una toalla en la mano-descansa pequeña, de este me encargo yo-Lexa asintió, cogiendo su propia toalla del banco donde estaba sentada observando a su cliente- te agradecería que pasaras ahora por la recepción. Gustus está haciendo los reajustes en el calendario y necesita saber tu disponibilidad completa ahora que empiezas las clases.

-Creo que ya te la dije, ¿no? Todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes y los fines de semana hasta que comience el curso-repitió confusa. Titus meneó la cabeza. -Gus ya se ha recuperado de su lesión en el hombro así que está operativo. Eso deja menos huecos en el calendario y más posibilidades a ti para descansar. Además tiene que cuadrar los días que le dediquemos a la asociación-la chica volvió a asentir en señal de comprensión. Con un gesto de cabeza se despidió de su tío y del hombre incorregible, saliendo al pasillo quitándose las pocas gotas de sudor que poblaban su frente. Llevaba desde las nueve en el local asistiendo a diferentes deportistas, enseñando cómo manejar maquinaria y monitorizando la actividad de varios de ellos, algunas veces teniendo que realizar ella misma los ejercicios a modo de ejemplo. Un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando llegó a la recepción, franqueando la puerta que separan el interior del gimnasio de la parte visible a la calle. El lugar estaba completamente iluminado gracias a los grandes ventanales que dominaban la estancia, dotando de luz natural los azules y grises de las paredes, el azul oscuro del mostrador y las puertas automáticas plateadas.

-¡Lexa!-dijo Gustus con una afable sonrisa y un marcado acento extranjero. Su carácter, abierto, jovial y protector con ella, distaba mucho de parecer al adecuado para un cuerpo semejante al suyo, todo grande y proporcionado. Se le podría presuponer un rictus serio, recto y agresivo pero nada de eso. Más bien parecía un oso gigante…de peluche.

-Gus, ¿cómo va la mañana?-por la cabeza de Lexa pasó la imagen del Gustus de su sueño, ataviado con pieles y pinturas en la cara. Parpadeó para concentrarse.

-Aburrido, muy, muy aburrido. Nick me ha dejado un rato a cargo de esto pero es un auténtico peñazo. No sé cómo ese chaval puede divertirse respondiendo llamadas telefónicas, apuntando citas y comprobando el inventario.

-No hay que juzgar los gustos de nadie-repuso Lexa con una media sonrisa. El hombre rio fuerte, su pecho ensanchándose tras la camiseta oscura.

-En eso llevas razón-aceptó con otra carcajada. Con el bolígrafo dio un par de toques a una libreta-¿te ha dicho tu tío lo de los turnos?-

-Sí, me ha comentado además que te has recuperado y que vuelves al redil con el resto de monitores. Enhorabuena-él asintió orgulloso de sí mismo, mostrando su brazo incólume tras la lesión sufrida en el hombro mientras intentaba superar su récord personal levantando pesas.

-Dos semanas me dieron y al final no han hecho falta más que unos días. La sangre vikinga sigue corriendo por mis venas-ambos rieron a carcajadas al tiempo que Lexa rodeaba el mostrador y entraba dentro con él.

-Vaya…-un deje de desolación se escapó de sus labios al ver que los turnos que ella prefería escoger ya estaban señalados en amarillo- Maryse, Vanessa y Rita ya han cogido sus turnos-pasó el dedo por los huecos-Roy también-musitó un leve “hmmm” mientras pensaba-¿cuáles vas a coger tú?-

-Los que estén libres. No tengo más obligación que mi trabajo aquí y he de cumplir con mis horas semanales-se encogió de hombros-me da lo mismo un lunes, que un martes o que un jueves. Lexa fue a responder pero Gustus le dio un golpe suave en el hombro -¡se me olvidaba! Alguien ha venido a preguntar por ti. Una chica rubia, más o menos de tu estatura, ojos azules. Me dijo que estaría enfrente, en la cafetería, que la avisase cuando tuvieras un minuto –Lexa se quedó parada en el sitio, con la garganta seca y sin poder procesar la información-voy a avisarla ¡quédate aquí y apúntate donde quieras! Parada en el sitio, la morena comenzó a respirar profundamente cuando una oleada de vértigo la inundó momentáneamente. Por su cabeza pasó una idea inquietante, la cual la asaltó con una fuerza brutal. ¿Era una coincidencia que fuese a ver a Clarke justo el mismo día que había vuelto a soñar con ella? ¿Podría aprovechar la ocasión para invitarla a tomar un café?...Un momento, ¿de veras había pensado en invitarla a tomar un café? Su corazón se aceleró con fuerza manchándole las mejillas de un rojizo culpable, algo que la hizo sonreír al darse cuenta de su propia reacción y provocó que sacudiese la cabeza violentamente.

-No seas idiotas, Maclay-se dijo a sí misma. Intentando quitarse el repentino nerviosismo de encima, Lexa garabateó su nombre en algunos de los huecos que había libre por la tarde, con la intención de que no se le pisasen con las clases del curso al que acababa de apuntarse.

-Así que tú eres la que siempre estaba aquí excepto cuando yo he venido a buscarte- una voz grave, rasposa incluso, la sacó de su deliberación. Lexa miró a la chica con una sonrisa en los labios, negando con la cabeza.

-No fue eso lo que dije-le refuta-te dije que si necesitabas o querías venir, aquí sería el lugar perfecto para encontrarme –su sonrisa se ensanchó. La morena no tardó mucho en salir del mostrador y quedarse frente a la otra chica, quedándose sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo saludarla. ¿Un abrazo? Estaba toda sudada y seguro olía mal. ¿Un apretón de manos? Sí, casi mejor. Le ofreció la mano para evitar la tensión torpe que estaba creándose entre ellas.

-Lexa-saludó la chica.

-Clarke-asintió ella. Las dos se miraron a los ojos, Lexa clavando sus pupilas verdes en el azul oceánico de Clarke, sintiendo un suave relampagueo en su espina dorsal, muy similar al experimentado en el sueño cuando vio a Clarke.

-He venido a saludar y a preguntar si tenías hueco. Me lo he pensado y quizá sí que necesite algo de espacio para mí, para descargar tensiones –Clarke hablaba firmemente pero algo avergonzada, Lexa podía apostar a que se sentía incómoda, bien porque venía en vaqueros y camiseta y para nada con el outfit correcto para un gimnasio o bien por el extraño encuentro que vivieron la última vez.

-Me alegra oír eso-miró hacia su espalda, señalando la libreta con la cabeza-justo ahora estamos cuadrando horarios, así que puedes aprovechar para mirar cuándo vienen compañeros de la Asociación, por si quieres entrenar con gente conocida-Clarke asintió, soltando por fin su mano de la de Lexa.

-Ya os digo yo que están ganando los jueves, viernes y fines de semana-dijo Gustus, postrado de nuevo en la silla tras el mostrador.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! Son justo los días en los que mejor puedo cuadrar horarios, por lo que no veo por qué no-la rubia sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, consultando algo; acto seguido volvió a sonreír- tendría que ser viernes y sábado, ¿podría ser?-Gustus asintió.

-Buena elección-dijo Lexa. Miró a la chica escrutando su rostro en silencio. Su familiaridad resultaba abrumadora, ya fuera por su rostro o por su actitud. Lexa lo notó cuando intercambiaron palabras por primera vez, pero ahora era más que evidente a sus ojos al haber aparecido allí, deseosa por comenzar a hacer algo a la de ya. Parte de ella exhumaba un halo de nerviosismo, de necesidad, tan fuerte que casi que podía palparlo. Todo en ella delataba el comportamiento de alguien que sufría por lo mismo que ella había vivido, la lucha interna por intentar calmar el estrés y la ansiedad generada por la enfermedad de un ser querido. Se dio cuenta entonces de que, al igual que la otra Clarke, ésta le recordaba a sí misma hacía unos años. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió para borrar los fantasmas de su pasado que amenazaban con aparecer.

-¿Me vas a enseñar kickboxing?-preguntó la chica apretando los labios, máxima expresión de la curiosidad en su rostro.

-Entre otras cosas. Empezaremos con lo básico: algo de defensa personal. Luego ya veremos qué clases impartiremos en función de los interesados, los que se queden y los monitores-

-Bueno, saber defensa personal nunca viene mal-hizo una mueca dejando escapar una carcajada.

-No, jamás-asintió Lexa justo antes de girarse hacia el mostrador y coger uno de los formularios de inscripción-pon tus datos aquí, por favor, y señala el cuadradito este-señaló con el dedo- para que sepamos que no tienes que pagar nada-Clarke asintió y se puso a ello. Mientras tanto Lexa se pasó la toalla que todavía llevaba encima apoyada en el hombro por su costado izquierdo, el cual la estaba molestando con las gotas de sudor cayendo poco a poco. La camiseta ajustada, de un color azulino, se estaba empezando a manchar y eso la incomodaba mucho- perdón-se disculpó, Clarke sacudió la cabeza en señal de otorgarle poca importancia el gesto.

-Debería marcharme-anunció cuando terminó de rellenar el formulario-no pretendía molestar-Lexa fue a protestar pero Clarke levantó la mano - obviamente estás agotada y necesitas el descanso que Gustus me ha dicho que tienes ahora – una sonrisa repleta de amabilidad se dibujó en su rostro- muchas gracias de nuevo, nos veremos el viernes- se despidió con la mano y salió del recinto. Lexa la siguió con la mirada, algo desilusionada en su interior, hasta que su figura se perdió en la distancia. Fue entonces cuando se giró y miró la libreta de nuevo.

-Deja que cambie una cosa de los horarios. No me había apuntado para el viernes y se me había olvidado que lo tenía libre –nunca antes había dicho una mentira de forma tan fluida.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo la tardanza. La vida me ha cambiado drásticamente en unos meses y eso me ha afectado a nivel creativo.

Clarke soltó las llaves de casa en el aparador de la entrada, suspirando de agotamiento. Las sienes le palpitaban del esfuerzo, el dolor en los muslos ascendía hasta su espalda. El camino en bicicleta desde el Centro de estudios donde daba sus clases nocturnas estaba a varios kilómetros, varios más si tenemos en cuenta que después de su turno en el bar estaba realmente exhausta. Su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que colgaba sobre el aparador la saludó de pronto, mostrándole los surcos marcados de sus ojeras y el cansancio de sus facciones  
. 

-¿Clarke?-dijo una voz desde el salón.

-Sí, soy yo, Finn-cuadró los hombros, estirando los músculos hasta hacerlos crujir. Ciertamente, la idea de ir al gimnasio y ponerse en forma no era tan descabellada. Los paseos en bici durante la semana la hacían moverse un poco, pero no ejercitaba el cuerpo como debía. Arrastró los pies hasta el salón mientras que se despojaba de la suave sudadera que la cubría y el maletín.

-¿Ya estás en casa?-el chico se acercó a ella, apoyándose en su muleta izquierda. Sus pasos eran ágiles pero tambaleantes, se podían adivinar en ellos la ansiedad por llegar hasta su meta. Al hacerlo sus músculos se relajaron y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa apagada, la cual no llegaba a sus ojos –te has adelantado, ¿no? ¿Algún problema en clase?-  
Clarke se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta pasando por su lado sin molestarse en abrir la boca. Desde que diese la nota en el encuentro de la Asociación, Clarke había intercambiado con él dos palabras apenas, sin contar el saludo y la despedida. Él no se había disculpado todavía, por lo que ella tampoco iba a comportarse como una adulta. 

-¿Sigues enfadada?-Finn dio un par de saltos a su dirección con su pierna buena –eh, oye-la agarró por los hombros desde la espalda –vamos a hablar-

-¿Ahora quieres hablar, Finn?-

-Sí, por favor. Escucha, sé que soy gilipollas y lo siento, lo siento de veras, Griffin-Clarke se giró entonces, enfrentándole. Su mirada se suavizó al darse cuenta que el chico lo decía en serio, completamente en serio –la última sesión no fue bien, estuve vomitando un buen rato y Abby no quería decirme qué iba mal. Me enteré por Nate que estaban jugando esa noche y nadie me lo había dicho, así que me cabreé. Perdóname, por favor. No tengo justificación para lo que hice más allá de que soy imbécil.

-Perdóname tú también-Clarke le pasó la mano por el pelo oscuro, largo y ondulado. Al hacerlo algunos mechones se fueron con su paso pero ninguno de los dos mencionó ese hecho. Él se negaba a raparse y su obstinación hacía que la casa estuviera continuamente repleta de mechones de cabello negro, pero Clarke lo entendía. Era su manera de rebelarse a su situación- debería haberte dicho algo. Tampoco pregunté siquiera cómo te fue. Lo siento-

-No tenías por qué-esbozó una media sonrisa.

Clarke quiso decirle que sí, que debería haberlo hecho. Entre otras cosas era su prometida, su ex novia, su mejor amiga y su compañera de piso. Se había comportado de forma horrible, olvidando de nuevo el estado de Finn y sus complicaciones. 

-¿Quieres ver esta noche alguna peli?-

-¿Quién elige?-

-Tú, como siempre, Princesa-Clarke soltó un resoplido frente al mote. Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-¿Starship Troopers?- la mueca de Finn le dio la respuesta -¿Men in black? ¿Terminator 2?-se alejó de él dando un paso atrás, camino hacia su habitación –elige tú, va. Voy a ponerme el pijama-

-¿Te sirve V de Vendetta?-Clarke gritó un sí desde la otra punta de la casa. 

A solas, en su habitación mientras se desvestía, la idea de que quizá todavía existía cierta llama entre ellos volvió a asaltarla. Era en esos momentos de complicidad, de disculpas, risas y películas hasta la madrugada cuando Clarke sentía que era el Finn que ella conocía. No alcanzaba a descifrar si estaba aún enamorada de él, de hecho pensaba firmemente que desde que lo dejaron cuando él se marchó a Boston no había vuelto a sentir nada por él de esa forma, pero luego esos momentos de paz la hacían dudar. A su psicóloga no le había comentado nada sobre ello, ni a Abby, ni tan siquiera a Octavia. Raven era la única que conocía su conflicto pero no quería molestarla a tantísimos kilómetros de allí; ella tampoco había hecho el esfuerzo de preguntar. 

_-Clarke, ¿le has dicho que sí?-el suspiro era audible a través de la línea. La rubia jugueteaba con un mecho de su pelo suelto mientras esperaba la reprimenda de su mejor amiga._

_-¿Qué quieres que le diga, Rav?-_

_-No lo sé, pero no le digas que sí-_

_-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar, eh? No puedo decirle que no, no…sabiendo lo que sé-_

_Se hizo el silencio entre ambas. Raven aguantó los sollozos durante unos segundos pero no pudo detener el torrente de lágrimas que le siguieron. Clarke aguantó el nudo en la garganta hasta que consiguió bajarlo._

_-Yo…sigo pensando que pese a que haces lo correcto, no lo estás haciendo bien. Deberías volver a California y acabar la carrera. Finn seguirá ahí después de las prácticas-_

_-No puedo hacerle eso a mamá, Raven. No puedo irme y pasar seis meses trabajando en un hospital mientras ella se hace cargo de él. Este curso me quedo aquí y ya termino el que viene. Buscaré la manera de pagar la matrícula el próximo año-_

_-Quizá lo mejor sea que yo vuelva también…-_

_-Ni de broma Raven. No vas a dejar tu futuro doctorado en el aire. No podrías hacer nada y verte aquí solo lo asustaría aún más-_

_-Ahí llevas razón…-suspiró de nuevo –Clarke, me tengo que ir. No te hagas daño ¿me lo prometes? Piensa en ti, por favor. Y medita eso de casarte con él-_

_-Lo haré pero por ahora se lo he prometido. No vamos a volver, al menos no por mi parte pero sé que él ahora necesita sentir que pertenece a algún sitio. No tiene a nadie más y  
a mí no me va a hacer daño mantenerle esa promesa-_

_-Haz como veas, Clarke-Raven suspiró antes de que la línea muriese un segundo después._

 

-¿Clarke?-la rubia sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Finn la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, apoyado contra el quicio. 

-Sí, perdona. Estaba pensando y me he quedado en babia-

-¿Seguro que quieres ver la peli? Podríamos dormir o te puedo traer algo de cenar y te echas un rato-

-No, no. Vamos a ver esa peli. Mañana no trabajo así que tendremos tiempo de sobra para dormir-

-Como veas. Oye ¿estás bien?-Clarke asintió con efusividad-no quería seguir con el mal rollo en casa, y no he sabido cómo decírtelo estos días…

-Finn, ya pasó ¿vale?-le depositó un suave beso en la frente-vayamos al salón.

Una vez sentados en el sofá, Clarke acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Finn quien le abrazó por los hombros. Un recuerdo familiar, de ellos en esa misma posición pero en casa de los Griffin se le vino a la memoria. Ella, con apenas quince años, echada sobre Finn cuando todavía no sabía que se había enamorado de él, Raven sentada en el suelo jugueteando con los dedos de sus pies y Abby en un sillón, recostada. Los cuatro viendo la tv hasta las tantas, disfrutando de las tonterías que echasen. El dolor se acomodó en su pecho al darse cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba.

-He estado pensando una cosa, y lo cierto es que se me ha olvidado decírtelo. Soy un verdadero idiota pero quiero que lo sepas: no dejes de ir a ese gimnasio por mí. Sé que te   
encanta el deporte y que no vas a hacer deporte ni al gimnasio porque prefieres ahorrar dinero y pasar tiempo conmigo, para que no me sienta tan solo. Ahora soy yo quien te pide que vayas-

-La verdad es que fui a apuntarme el lunes pasado- Clarke sintió la sonrisa de Finn cuando éste le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-No me sorprende-

-Ya sabes que no acepto órdenes de nadie-

-Y haces bien. Yo no debería dejar que mi impotencia te impidiera hacer cosas. Sólo quería decírtelo, ¿sabes? Que vayas sin tener que sentirte culpable. Porque te conozco, Princesa, y sé que lo harías-

-Está bien, Griffin Junior –Clarke lo llamó por el mote que su padre le puso al adoptarlo. Oyó la risa baja del muchacho, complacido.

-Y hazme un pequeño favor: pídele disculpas a la chica. Este domingo he quedado con Miller y Nathan para salir a pescar, a modo de pedirles perdón por mi actitud. No iré a la   
reunión-

-Lo haré si la veo-de pronto Clarke sintió algo de rabia al pensar que si no coincidían el viernes, probablemente pasaría una semana entera sin verla.

-Te quiero, Clarke-musitó el chico. A toda respuesta Clarke se acurrucó más junto a él. Quizá era cierto que no lo odiaba, por supuesto que no lo odiaba. Lo que odiaba era a su enfermedad, que era la que se estaba llevando a Finn por delante, en todos los sentidos.


End file.
